1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to docking stations, and in particular, to a docking station for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hand held electronic devices, such as a mobile phone or a music player, include a docking station for providing a convenient interface for transferring data between the device and computing devices such as personal computers or peripheral devices such as speakers, monitors and printers without having to connect and disconnect cables. Generally, the docking station includes a slot for receiving the electronic device. Also, the docking station includes a connector adapted to connect electrically with a port of the electronic device. The connector is typically coupled to the external systems such as a power source and/or a computer through a cable so that communications between the hand held electronic device and the external system can take place. However, as the connector engages tightly with the electronic device, users wanting to remove the electronic device from the docking station need to use both hands and considerable strength to pull the electronic device and the docking station apart. This is inconvenient and the pulling may result in damage to the interface and/or the port of the device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.